Onyx
by Ze Queen
Summary: Integra sends Alucard and co to investigate an old castle in modernday Romania. Alucard finds a crypt, and happens upon two rather interesting vampire sisters...
1. Prologue or In the Beginning

Prologue or "In the Beginning"

Somewhere in Transylvania, late December, 1503 Anno Domini.

Once upon a time, there lived two young women. Masters in swordsmenship and sorcery, they lived in supposed peace… that is, until the raid upon their family keep; a group of demonic vampires had come through the forest surrounding their mountain home, and attacked, leaving no one alive (or so they thought). Aeslin, the elder sister (by only a year), had been 14 at the time of the raid; Angelus, the youngest of the family had only been 13. Their father, Nikolas, was a human, and the most-skilled swordman in the surrounding villages, and their mother was a long-dead sorceress. Nikolas told the girls to hide in the long-forgotten family crypt, under the dungeon in the castle, although that did little good in protecting them. The head vampire scoured the castle looking for the girls, and when he found them, well… no one knows what happened next….


	2. 1: Castles, vampires and crypts, OH MY!

Chapter 1 or Castles, and Vampires, and Crypts, OH MY!

A castle in Romania, Friday, October 13, 2006…

"All right, Alucard, just kill it already." Integra rolled her eyes at her servant's insane tyranny over the nearly dead vampire on the floor.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard's hand slipped through the vampire's heart, pulling out the chip.

"Okay, Seras, go search the upper floors for any ghouls, and meet us back here," Integra looked thoughtful, "and Alucard, you search the dungeons, and anything else nearby."

They walked into the castle, and went their separate ways.

Somewhere beneath the castle, something stirred…

0o0o0o0o0

Seras had that distinct feeling that something was there, but it had basic intellegence. She wasn't too worried (not by far), but she was a bit on the "easy-to-spook" side.

"Boo!" Pip jumped out of the closet that he had been hiding in. He held up an extremely moth-eaten dress, "Perhaps you should try this on!"

"Bloody Hell! Pip!" Seras chased him from the room.

O0o0o0o0

Alucard sighed as he walked through the dungeons. There was nothing here, he thought. He was bored to blood-tears, and… He had walked past a door. There was something very odd about this door: There was no erosion or grime on it, and he could not stop his curiousity. Now, you see, Alucard is the cat that Curiousity killed, and he loves to see anything strange. He touched the door, and it desintigrated. _Well, this is interesting…_

He walked through.

0o0o0o0o0o

Integra needed a cigar. She _really_ needed a cigar. So she stepped from the armoured car, and called for Walter. Walter hurried over to his employer, and held out the wanted cigar; she put it to her lips, and he lit it.

"What could be taking them, Walter?"

"Honestly, Sir Integra, I do not know. Alucard himself said that there were probably not any ghouls here."

Well, now that we've mentioned Alucard, how about we check on him?

Alucard's first impression of the room behind the door was "damn, this is really dark." The second was "Ow, my head." The third was "Here's a staircase, let's walk," and the fourth was "Why am I falling?"

Alucard landed on top of a coffin, slicing his arm on the metal cross on it. Busting through the rotted wood, he came face to face with two shriveled corpses. The blood from his arm fell on the face of one of them, and it dissappeared. The face and body revived beneath Alucard's arm. Alucard scrambled out of the coffin, and to his feet.

O0o0o0oo0o0

Aeslin Onyx was disoriented. She was very disoriented. Her normally black hair was white with the lack of blood, and her eyes were not their usual amber-green. She sat up, and held a hand to her head, trying to get her bearings. She turned to her sister, who still lay shriveled up in the dual coffin.

"Angelus," she whispered. She raised her head to look at Alucard, standing across the crypt. "Well, what are you going to do now?" She asked in the old Romanian tongue. She looked at the by now healed wound on his arm, and motioned for him to come to her.


End file.
